Talk:List of pins
Pin Pics Do you think the pins should be organized in a certant way? Also, do we have all the pins here?Mrperson777 22:41, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You do not have all the pins. Name :Secret Book Where:Boiler Room THE PICTURE IS IN MY USER TALK !!!! AND ALL THE PICTURES FROM NO. 51 ALL THE WAY TO THE LAST PICTURE IS COPIED FROM ME!!! Rockhopperharr|User Page Rockhopperharr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- And also you should put where they are on another artical or on the same one. And there are SECRET PINS you have not put on the page!!! THEY ARE ALL ON MY USER PAGE EXEPT FOR THE "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" SPIDER PIN --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I am talking with the staff of Club Penguin to see if I can get a job there. If I do then I will tell you where we hide the pins, and I might try to influence them to put new pins out every month. (my penguin jmanthe8, on snow globe or alpine). Jmanthe8 How old are you, and where do you live? If your under ____, you can't get a job, besides, you need qualifications. DillyDally-#1080015 06:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) =Note= Do we need all these pins? No, we don't. How about we have the "latest" pin, and no more. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 19:47, 13 April 2008 (EDT) I think we should have all the pins so people can see what all pins are there. And you have missed out the crayon, pyramid, treasure chest, goblet, Rockhopper's Key, and anvil. I have all of them except the crayon. If someone could tell me how to upload them, I can do it. Vighnesh2007 (CP Name) DON'T DELETE MY MESSAGES! that aside,, whatever. Usually the "upload file" button works. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:10, 30 May 2008 (UTC) We're missing a lot of pins on the list now, and I can't edit the page. I think we ''should have a list of pins and their image. If possible, we should also list when each pin was hidden and where it had been hidden. About the idea of only having the current pin: The current pin is listed on the Main Page. This article should be for information on all pins that ever existed. We should try to get as much information as possible. --Hal Hawk 10:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) New Pins I am going to upload the new pins very soon. Dancing Penguin 10:53, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Done! Dancing Penguin 12:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) We still need to have the Firework Rocket pin listed. The picture is on the Main Page. --Hal Hawk 10:40, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for uploading it. I had the picture on my computer, but I forgot to upload it. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) the newest pin is the vinyl record. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 10:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 09:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Dodgeball Pin New Pin: Dodgeball Pin | Location: Stage | How to Get It:It's in the right balcony, in plain sight. Just waddle through the right wall behind the curtain. -Lego Red 1 Dodgeball I uploaded a picture of the dodgeball pin. ~Ozker I found out that pins are melted in issue #149 of the Penguin Times. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale'']] ( |talk| ) 10:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I found the new pin. It's at the Dock by the trees. (right hand side) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Another Pin Could you add the Ruby Pin from the Stage?--Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 10:33, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Lollipop Pin. I uploaded a picture of the lollipop pin from the lighthouse. ~Ozker New Pin Theres a new pin at the beach. It's the Snowflake Tile. 16:02, 21 November 2008 (UTC)